


sweet nana

by dreamingofdreamies



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jeno is whipped, NCT Dream - Freeform, Sweet Caroline - Freeform, but its cute??, idk how to write, jaeno is sailing, my first story, nct - Freeform, okay I tried, shook i actually tried, sorry its bad, they grow old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 19:45:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14172126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingofdreamies/pseuds/dreamingofdreamies
Summary: based on the song 'sweet caroline' by neil diamondbasically, jeno reminisces a short memory he spent with jaemin.





	sweet nana

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my crush](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+crush).



> sorry im not good at writing

Time never seem so good when Jeno was with his annoyingly cute boyfriend. His beautiful, bright smile that was ever so contagious and his beautiful face, that Jeno could look at for god knows how many hours. 

His boyfriend would cuddle within his warm embrace during the dark, cold nights like nothing would hurt them if they held each other. The soft, pink and pulp lips Jeno would always kiss, that give him the ever-lasting sparks that fly inside his body. 

He was in love, and Jaemin was in love with him too.

After work, Jeno and Jaemin would catch the bus (being broke uni students) to their cheap apartment building close by and the winter sky would rain upon them. They would be drenched, they didn’t mind because if they both got wet and both catch a cold, they would be sick together. 

Jumping off the bus was the fun part because they would hop into puddles and it would always splash the other. It was enjoyable, and Jeno doesn’t mind the look of Jaemin’s wet hair and beautiful skin under the cloudy skies, it made him fall for the younger even more. 

Time never seem so good back then because now, at 75 years old, Jeno lives in a retirement home with his sweet husband, Jaemin. They’re too old to jump around in the rain but they still hug another like nothing will ever let them go, and nothing did.


End file.
